


Paved with Memories

by bextraordinary



Series: HMD : UNDER 500 WORD DRABBLES [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bextraordinary/pseuds/bextraordinary
Summary: HM500 Prompt : Road Trip by Dream ft. PmBata"Ay, for a minute, we was coolThen we flew just a lil' too close to the sunNow we finished, now we throughGuess we knew one day we would have to grow up"
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Series: HMD : UNDER 500 WORD DRABBLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Paved with Memories

A satisfied smirk made its way across Alec's face. His eyes were closed, basking in the warm glow of the summer sun. He was leaned back against the car seat, his arm draped across the top of the driver's where his boyfriend was guiding the vehicle down the winding back road. Ever since Alec had suggested a weekend away in the countryside, he had overwhelmed by excitement at the idea of the time he and Magnus would be able to share together. He had convinced, with much difficulty, his father to lend him his convertible for the long weekend. The young man didn’t know a _whole_ lot about cars, despite Robert's efforts. He didn’t care what make or model the damn thing was, he only cared about this – the warmth of the sun's rays on his skin and the wind blowing through his short, dark hair as they sped along.

Alec hummed happily, unable to keep in tune with the music that played on the radio. He didn’t know it very well; it was something Magnus had put on. He typically lets his boyfriend – his gorgeous, talented, too-good-for-him boyfriend – maintain control of the stereo. It was an adventure for Alec, each new song that played exposed something new about his partner.

Alec’s fingertips gently caressed the back of Magnus’s neck, absentmindedly twirling in the short curls at the nape. It was the perfect day.

Hazel eyes open, Alec’s gaze is transfixed on the dark ceiling. A moonbeam shines through the window and across his painfully empty bed. He can still taste the salty coastal air on his tongue if he focuses hard enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I have a tendency to start fairly strong and then start to fizzle... but I like to look at the positives. Like, celebrating because this is my first 500 word prompt. Baby steps are still steps forward.


End file.
